Ellie Creed
Eleanor "Ellie" Creed is the main antagonist of the 2019 movie adaptation of Stephen King's 1984 horror novel Pet Sematary. She was portrayed by Jeté Laurence. History After the Creed family had moved to Ludlow, Maine, to get away from the city life of Boston, Massachusetts, Ellie discovers the eponymous Pet Sematary after she saw some masked children carrying a deceased dog presumably to bury it. She then meets and befriends Jud Crandall before introducing him to the rest of her family. With her discovery of the Pet Sematary still lurking in her mind, Louis and Rachel Creed try to use this opportunity to discuss death as being a natural part of life without much results. On Halloween, Jud calls Louis over to show him the mangled body of Ellie's pet cat Church. Not wanting Ellie to be hurt by it, Jud tells Louis to meet him at the cemetery that night. When Louis arrives, Jud forces him to follow him past the border of the cemetery to an ancient burial ground believed to be haunted by a Wendigo. Church is buried that night and much to Louis's amazement, Church returns the next morning. However, Church was more vicious and aggressive, leading to Ellie to desiring to sleep by herself. Failing to euthanizing Church, Louis instead releases Church on the highway and returns home to inform Ellie that he had run away. On Ellie's birthday, Church returns to the house spurring Ellie to run towards the road followed by Gage. Unbeknownst to her, a tanker was speeding down the road. The driver manages to stop, but its tank loosens from the truck, killing Ellie upon impact. The family is devastated by the accidental death, so much so, Louis drugs Jud's drink to buy him enough time to dig up his daughter's coffin and then burying her in the ancient burial ground. Ellie is brought back from the dead, but she no longer has her initial personality, instead being cold. Despite this, Louis tries to make it work, acting as if nothing had happened prior. Jud realizes what Louis had done and attempts to kill the resurrected Ellie. Unfortunately, Jud gets distracted by Church which gives Ellie the opportunity to slice through one of his Achilles' tendons. Ellie momentarily morphs into Jud's late wife as a means of breaking him further before finishing him off. Rachel and Gage return to Ludlow fearing for the worse. When she is reunited with her undead daughter, Rachel quickly takes Gage and runs to the bedroom. As Louis was trying to convince his wife that Ellie was still their little girl, he escapes to Jud's house for assistance only to find his lifeless body. Ellie tries to break into the barricaded room provoking Rachel to take Gage and attempt to escape through the bathroom window. After successfully getting Louis to catch Gage, Rachel is stabbed to death by Ellie. Before succumbing to her wounds, Rachel insists Louis to not bury her in the Pet Sematary. Knocking her father unconscious, Ellie buries her mother having anticipated that her father would try to kill her. Just as Louis was preparing to decapitate his daughter with a shovel, he is killed by having a weather vane impaled into him by a resurrected Rachel. The film concludes with the undead Creed family motioning for Gage to open the door to the family car implying that he would be killed next and buried. Gallery Ellie_creed.jpg Trivia *Directors Kevin Kölsch and Dennis Widmyer stated there were numerous reasons why Ellie switches place with his brother Gage for 2019 adaptation, including an 8-year old girl being more physically intimidating than a 3-year old boy, and the fact that Ellie is able to share quieter moments with other characters before the tragedy unlike her brother. **Even so, the film does tease Gage being the one to be hit by the Orinco truck when he runs out into the street to warn Ellie when she finds Church, except that in the said point Louis pulls him out of the road in time (which parallels Stephen's own experience in saving his son Owen from similar circumstances), ensuring that the truck crashes into Ellie in her brother's place. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Necromancers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:Torturer Category:Female Category:Zombies Category:Related to Hero Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Book Villains